fridaythe13thfandomcom-20200223-history
Friday the 13th Part 2
Friday the 13th Part 2 is a 1981 slasher film and was the first sequel to the smash hit original. It was the directorial debut of Steve Miner, who would also helm the next installment in the series, 1982's Friday the 13th Part 3. The screenplay was written by Ron Kurz. It is a seminal entry in the series in that it is the first film to utilize Jason Voorhees as the killer. Jason was previously seen in the first film in flashbacks and hallucinations. He would not acquire his trademark hockey mask until the third film; here he uses an old sack as a mask. Almost a minute's worth of footage had to be cut from the film in order to secure an R-rating from the MPAA. Part 2 received a deluxe DVD release in February 2009, but the edited footage was not included, much to the disdain of fans, who have long clamored for an uncut release. Paramount has stated that the excised footage has been lost. The movie was a commercial success,although the critics gave the movie mostly negative reviews. Plot Synopsis A few months after the events of the first film, Alice (Adrienne King) is still heavily traumatized by her encounter with Mrs. Pamela Voorhees, who went on a mad and murderous rampage across Camp Crystal Lake, a summer camp that Alice was working at. She killed Mrs. Voorhees and is now living alone at home, drawing sketches of herself and often having bad dreams about Mrs. Voorhees attacking her. She wakes up one night, takes a shower, and heads to the kitchen where she is grabbed and stabbed in the head with an icepick by an adult Jason Voorhees. Five years later, a new summer camp is being opened near the now deserted and dilapidated Camp Crystal Lake, Camp Packanack. Two counselors, Sandra(Marta Kober) and Jeff(Bill Randolph) are making their way to the camp, before meeting their jokester friend Ted(Stu Charno) and getting warned by the town crazy Ralph(Walt Gorney) that they are doomed if they go to Crystal Lake. Sandra, Jeff and Ted continue to camp and they arrive, meeting the owner Paul(John Furey) and some other counselors. These counselors include wannabe Scott(Russell Todd), his crush Terri(Kirsten Baker), who he can never win over, Mark(Tom McBride) a wheelchair-ridden teen(after a motorcycle accident) and his love interest Vicky(Lauren-Marie Taylor). Paul gives the counselors some safety rules and precautions. Paul's assistant Ginny(Amy Steel) arrives late and is scolded, and after a short meeting in Paul's office, it is hinted at they have something romantic going on. That night, around a campfire, Paul tells the counselors about Jason, how he drowned and Jason's mother Pamela went into a rage and killed several people. A lone survivor Alice chopped her head off but then someone else killed Alice years before. Paul says the locals believe Jason killed Alice and he is now roaming the woods, still alive, avenging his mother's death. And then, Ted, donning a spear and warrior mask, leaps from the woods, scaring the teens. Paul assures everyone Jason is dead and everyone hangs out in the main lodge. Scott tries to win Terri over, Jeff and Sandra dance, Ginny beats Paul in chess and Mark arm-wrestles, with Vicky cheering him on. Ginny retreats to her cabin, but is greeted by Paul at her cabin, and the hint was truthful, they begin to kiss passionately. Outside, Crazy Ralph spies on the lovers, but before he can continue, an unseen killer murders him with a garrote. The next day, the counselors engage in some training activities and then while the counselors are taking a swim in the lake, Jeff and Sandra sneak off to the abandoned Camp Crystal Lake. But before they can get very far, they are caught by an officer who brings them back to Paul. The officer is flabbergasted at the fact Paul barely punishes Jeff and Sandra and the officer leaves. While driving, he catches sight of a masked figure run into the woods, towards Crystal Lake. Thinking the figure is a trespasser, the officer chases the figure to a run-down crudely-built shack. Inside, the officer is murdered by an unseen killer with a hammerclaw. That night, Ginny, Paul, Ted and the rest of the counselors decide to go into town for one last party. Jeff, Sandra, Mark, Vicky, Terri, and Scott decide to stay back at the camp and Jason comes in and murders the remaining counselors one by one. First, Terri goes skinny-dipping, and Terri chases Scott into the woods when he steals her clothes. Scott is caught in a snare in a tree and Terri goes back to her cabin to get a knife to cut Scott down. While waiting for Terri to return, Jason slashes Scott's throat with a machete. Terri comes back to Scott with a knife to find him dead. She attempts to flee, but is murdered as well. Mark and Vicky decide to sleep together that night, and Vicky goes to freshen up. Jeff and Sandra go upstairs and have sex. While waiting for Vicky, Mark rolls out onto the porch in his wheelchair, and is killed by Jason who slices a machete into his head and Mark goes rolling down a flight of stairs in his wheelchair. Jason then enters the main lodge, grabs Ted's spear and heads upstairs to a lovemaking Jeff and Sandra. Jeff and Sandra are about to finish, when Jason barges in the room and impales them both with the spear. Vicky returns and goes upstairs to investigate, but only finds Jeff and Sandra dead and Jason, who now is shown, wearing a burlap sack over his head with cut-out eyeholes and overalls over plaid. Jason stabs Vicky in the leg with a butcher knife and corners her in a corner, then stabs her in the stomach. Ginny and Paul leave a very drunk Ted behind and arrive back at the camp. Upon entering the main cabin, they find it dark and empty. They find blood everywhere upstairs and soon after, Jason, wielding a pitchfork, attacks Paul and Ginny. Paul is knocked unconscious and Ginny is attacked. First, Ginny hides in a bathroom, and attempts to escape through a window, but Jason appears outside and grabs at her. Ginny runs into the kitchen, finds Crazy Ralph's body in the pantry and escapes the lodge. With her car unable to start, Ginny is chased across the camp by Jason. She hides in a cabin under a bed, and when Jason finds her, she cuts him with a chainsaw and hits him with a chair. Ginny flees into the woods and stumbles upon Jason's dilapidated shack. Upon entrance, she finds a shrine dedicated to Jason's dead mother, complete with dead bodies, Jason's mother's sweater, machete and candles. Jason begins to break down the door which Ginny barricaded, and Ginny develops a plan. She puts on Jason's mother's sweater and pretends to be Jason's mother. The trick works for a moment, but Jason finally realizes the ruse and attacks Ginny, injuring her leg. Paul appears and struggles with Jason. With Ginny having time in her hands, she grabs the dropped machete and buries it deep into Jason's shoulder, apparently killing him. Paul and Ginny stumble back to camp and take refuge in a cabin, but hear noises outside. Paul slowly opens the door, to reveal Terri's little dog, Muffin. They are relieved, until Jason smashes through a window behind Ginny, grabs her and drags her outside. The next morning, Ginny is being loaded in a stretcher and put in an ambulance as she repeatedly calls Paul's name. Paul is nowhere to be seen, leaving his fate unclear. Cast * Amy Steel - Ginny Field * John Furey - Paul Holt * Adrienne King - Alice Hardy * Kirsten Baker - Terry * Stuart Charno - Ted * Steve Daskewisz & Warrington Gillette - Jason Voorhees * Walt Gorney - Ralph * Marta Kober - Sandra Dier * Tom McBride - Mark * Bill Randolph - Jeff * Lauren Marie-Taylor - Vickie * Russell Todd - Scott * Betsy Palmer - Pamela Voorhees * Cliff Cudney - Max * Jack Marks - Deputy Winslow * Jerry Wallace - The Prowler * David Brand - Extra Counselor #1 * China Chen - Extra Counselor #2 * Carolyn Louden - Extra Counselor #3 * Jaime Perry - Extra Counselor #4 * Tom Shea - Extra Counselor #5 * Jill Voight - Extra Counselor #6 ja:13日の金曜日 PART2 Category: Films